You and I
by EliGermanotta
Summary: Fate y Nanoha son amigas de la infancia, el destino las ha separado, Fate ha regresado despues de mucho tiempo. Sera capaz de irse sin ella de nuevo?


**Hola este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que les agrade. Dejen su Review diciendo que les parece.**

 **Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

 **You and I**

En un pequeño parque se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas jugando en los columpios, las disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Fate-chan te agrada pasar tiempo conmigo?

Por que la pregunta Nanoha? Claro que si eres una niña muy bonita y amable, me alegra haberte conocido.

De verdad Fate-chan? Eso me alegra mucho, yo también me alegro de haberte conocido. Me prometes que seremos amigas para siempre? Por favor!

Por supuesto! Te prometo que estaré para ti siempre, no importa lo que pase Nanoha.

Fate tomó la mano de Nanoha y la entrelazo con la suya, se miraron a los ojos y fue en eso momento que algo en el corazón de las pequeñas nació para quedarse por el resto de su existencia.

\- (^_^)-

Una tarde, la madre de Fate, Precia y su hermana gemela Alicia decidieron ir de compras al supermercado y estas decidieron invitar a Fate para que fuera con ellas.

Hija No deseas ir con nosotras? Vamos de compras por víveres al supermercado.

Si Onee-chan madre nos comprara muchos juguetes!

No tan rápido Alicia!

Pero madre!

Quisiera ir con ustedes pero le dije a Nanoha que hiria hoy a su casa a comer bocadillos y jugar un rato.

Asi que Nanoha eh? Esta bien hija pero no regreses tarde.

Claro estaré aquí antes de que ustedes lleguen madre.

Onee-chan traeré algo para ti y saluda a Nanoha-chan de mi parte.

Si Onee-chan.

Precia y Alicia salieron de casa listas para hacer las compras, subieron al auto y se fueron.

Poco tiempo después de haberse ido su madre y hermana se fue a la casa de Nanoha, estaba anciosa por llegar con ella y pasar tiempo juntas.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la casa Takamachi toco suavemente la puerta segundos después fue abierta por la madre de Nanoha, Momoko.

Fate-chan ya llegaste, pasa por favor Nanoha se encuentra en la cocina enseguida le digo que venga.

Gracias Momoko-san.

Fate-chan ven sientate conmigo, veniste a jugar con Nanoha?

Si señor Shiro-san.

Shiro Takamachi padre de Nanoha y esposo de Momoko, bajando las escaleras se encontraban kyoga y Miyuki Takamachi hermanos mayores de Nanoha.

Uno mayor que otro sólo por tres años.

Fate-chan que bueno que estas aquí Nanoha-chan ya se estaba poniendo paranoica de que no llegabas.

Eso no es cierto – dijo Nanoha con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Deja de molestarla Miyuki – dijo Kyoga divertido.

Fate sólo miraba apenada la interacción de la familia, ya que no tenia mucho tiempo de a ver conocido a Nanoha, le agradaba pasar tiempo con los Takamachi eran una familia amable y unida, no es que no quisiese estar con su familia sólo que su padre Argus Testarossa era un hombre de negocios y debido a esto pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa su madre de igual forma trabaja junto con su padre, se sentía un poco mal por no haber ido con ella y su hermana de compras. Respecto a Alicia, era un poco delicada de salud por lo que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa.

Tengo una idea por que no miramos todos juntos una película? - pregunto una emocionada Momoko.

A nosotros nos parece bien – respondieron Shiro, kyoga y Miyuki.

Me agrada la idea – dijo Fate.

Esta bien pero pido al lado de Fate-chan – dijo una muy emocionada Nanoha, pegándose al brazo de Fate.

Pasada de las 5:30 el padre de Fate llamó a la casa Takamachi alarmado preguntando por su pequeña hija, informándoles en el proceso la terrible tragedia que acababa de ocurrir. Poco tiempo después el padre de Fate fue a recogerla con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón partido de no saber cómo darle la noticia a su hija de que su madre y hermana habían perdido la vida en un trágico atentado.

Padre que bueno que llegaste – dijo una emocionada Fate – le dije a madre que estaría en casa antes que ellas – dijo en un tono un tanto preocupado.

Argus estaba conmocionado, como decirle que su madre y hermana ya no estarían más con ellos?

Fate, cariño tu madre y hermana no podrán volver – soltó este conteniendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

No lo entiendo padre cómo que no volverán? – Fate presentía que lo que su padre le quería decir no era nada bueno, estaba alarmada y asustada. Lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos color borgoña, es que acaso su madre y hermana estaban muertas?

No padre esto debe ser una cruel broma madre y Alicia no pueden estar muertas! – era posible que una pequeña resistiera tanto? Tan sólo hace unas pocas horas estaba con las dos en casa, esto tendría que ser una pesadilla, solo eso.

Cariño lo siento tanto – Argus abrazo con fuerza a su pequeña hija, nadie comprendería lo mal que lo estaban pasando los Testarossa.

Esta incidente sin duda había dejado un hueco en el corazón de Argus pero la empresa no se manejaría sola, debido al gran dolor que le provocaba tantos recuerdos su casa al lado de su esposa, el amor de su vida y madre de su otra preciada hija, el señor Testarossa decidió que era lo mejor irse junto con su hija por un tiempo a Italia su país natal, necesitaba confort de su familia, además se le haría más fácil el estar pendiente de su trabajo, sabía que no era justo para Fate el alejarse de su mejor amiga Nanoha, el podía notar a simple vista lo bien que la pasaba y se sentía el lado de la niña, pero sabía también que ella al igual que el estaba destrozada. Pensaba esto mientras miraba a Fate dormir en su alcoba, ya tendría tiempo de decírselo al día siguiente.

Cariño como has dormido? - pregunto preocupado al verla bajar con la cabeza baja.

Estoy bien padre – dijo con desanimo.

Fate cariño seque esto es difícil para ti, lo es para mi y pienso que lo mejor es pasar un tiempo en casa e los abuelos ya sabes en Italia.

Como dices? – Fate estaba conmocionada primero lo de su madre y hermana y ahora tener que separarse de Nanoha? No podía con todo eso, pero también sentía un nudo al mirar con atención la casa, sabía que su padre también lo sentía tanto como ella.

Padre eso significa que estaré alejada de Nanoha – aparentaba enojo pero en realidad estaba más que triste.

Perdóname sólo será un tiempo, además no significa que dejarán de estar en contacto – dijo su padre intentando convencerla.

Esta bien padre pero por favor puedo despedirme de ella? – pidió suplicante.

Claro que si cariño, comienza a empacar, mañana por la mañana hiremos ala casa Takamachi para poder despedirnos de todos.

Si padre.

-(TT ~ TT)-

Por la mañana en su alcoba, despertó la pequeña Nanoha ella se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando a Fate, a pesar de que no tenia tanto de conocer a la familia Testarossa los apreciaba mucho después de todo gracias a que su casa estaba cerca de la suya pudo conocer a Fate en tan poco tiempo se ganó su confianza y cariño ya era algo invaluable.

Después de cambiarse de ropa bajo a desayunar con su familia, su madre ya estaba sirviendo, al igual que ella toda su familia sentían lo que había pasado.

Ya estas despierta Nanoha, estaba por ir a verte – dijo Miyuki.

Buenos días a todos y gracias Onee-chan.

Muy bien todos a la mesa – hablo Shiro.

Después de que la familia Takamachi término su desayuno tocaron a la puerta de la residencia. Nanoha que estaba desocupada fue a ver de quien se trataba y no era nada menos que Fate y su padre.

Fate-chan! Señor Argus.

Hola Nanoha.

Como has estado Nanoha-chan.

Al mirar de quien se trataba los demás miembros Takamachi salieron para recibir a los Testarossa.

Argus como se encuentran? – pregunto Shiro preocupado.

Las cosas están bien, verán – dijo en tono serio y suave – yo y mi hija venimos para despedirnos de ustedes.

Que! – dijo Nanoha exaltada.

A que te refieres Argus – pregunto Momoko.

Fate y yo nos iremos a Italia un tiempo.

Fate tenía la mirada baja, que le podía decir a Nanoha? Se sentía pésima, no tenia idea de como se lo tomaría y si ya no quería ser su amiga? Un temor enorme invadía su ser.

Puedo ir con Fate-chan al parque que queda aquí cerca?

Claro, Fate cariño anda ve con Nanoha.

Fate sólo asintió y se fue con ella.

Esto es muy duro para ella, me siento mal por hacerle tanta carga – pronunció Argus con desánimo.

Hombre que cosas dices también lo es para ti, ya verás que las cosas mejorarán con el tiempo – dijo Shiro levantándole el ánimo – además Nanoha lo entenderá ella y Fate-chan son muy unidas por ellas no te preocupes seguirán tan bien como antes.

Ustedes son una familia muy amable, yo de igual manera me gustaria que siguiéramos en contacto.

Claro que si después de todo somos amigos – dijo con una voz muy cálida Momoko.

En el parque se encontraban Nanoha y Fate, desde hace varios minutos que ya habían pero ninguna decía una palabra, Fate no sabia como empezar.

Na-noha- dijo Fate nerviosa.

Así que te vas Fate-chan – dijo desanimada.

Te voy a extrañar Nanoha eso no lo dudes.

Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero tu padre dice que solo será un tiempo – dijo comenzando a llorar.

Nanoha – dijo asustada y la abrazo con fuerza, ella también la extrañaría, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas – ya no llores por favor, si sólo un tiempo te prometo que volveré Nanoha no soportaría el no volver a verte nunca, quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas importante para mi y que no importa donde me encuentre, yo te prometo que te escribiré, así que por favor promete que seguiremos siendo amigas.

Claro que si Fate-chan! – Nanoha se lo prometió a su querida Fate.

No importaba el tiempo que fuera ella definitivamente volvería a ver a su amiga.

Fate hija es hora de irnos – dijo Argus quien ya se encontraba en el parque.

Ya voy padre.

Te escribiré Nanoha – dijo con los ojos vidriosos, un ultimo abrazo y sé el fue en dirección a su padre.

Algo dolía en el interior de Nanoha, pues su mejor amiga se marchaba, seria por que la iba a extrañar? O tal vez era algo diferente, no lo sabía era muy pequeña para comprender aún.


End file.
